


Just an Ordinary Day

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [2]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, M/M, Puppies, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a walk for just the two of them, they end up taking some unexpected guests home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Billy and Sean taking care of a bunch of orphan puppies.

It was, as most are, an ordinary day. A cool day with little splashes of heat, here and there. The sky was a deep, refreshing blue, with trickles of clouds dotting its canvas at regular intervals. It was a surprisingly mild day for January, but that didn't mean you could get your bathing suits out; it was still cold enough to bite your cheeks red.

Billy was walking down a country lane, hand in hand with Sean. They weren't holding an on-going conversation, but Sean hummed and commented on passing subjects now and then. Billy listened and retorted at times, but mostly just listened and thought about how lucky he was.The vicar was a sentimental type and often had moments like this, where he just contemplated upon his luck. And he was not afraid to share his thoughts with his boyfriend.

'Do you ever think how lucky we are, Sean?' he said now.

'Sometimes, but I don't make a habit out of it,' Sean replied, 'why?'

Billy shrugged. They had now exited the lane and stood on a bridge, over-looking a lake. Both vicar and barman leant their arms on the wall and peered over at the rushing and violent laps of the water below. Their hands still grasped each other's. 'Sometimes,' the vicar said, looking away from Sean, 'sometimes... I wake up and I think, _What if he ends it today? What if he's seen sense and met someone better?_ '

Sean gaped and then slid his arm round the vicar's shoulders. He pressed his lips to the other's neck, just on that sweet spot that made his breath hitch, as though he could whisper his next words into Billy's skin as a permanent reminder of what they had together. 'I'll never meet anyone better,' he murmured, 'because such a person doesn't exist.'

The vicar beamed and turned his head to Sean. The barman lifted his face away from the other's neck and put his lips to Billy's instead.

They stayed like that for a while, robbing love from each other and enjoying the burglary.

Until there was a splash.

Both of them looked up. Sean seemed annoyed that his and Billy's kiss fest had been interrupted. But his annoyance was soon forgotten as he saw a man throw a sack into the lake. A sack that quivered and rolled from the contortions of whatever was moving inside.

At once, the vicar leapt away from the wall of the bridge and raced down to the grassy verge. He slipped and slid down the bank and splashed into the torrent of water. It was deeper than it looked and he was soon doggy paddling to keep himself afloat. The water was a lot stronger that he had thought too, and he narrowly missed sharp rocks and logs. The sack was practically thrust into his arms, as though the water willed him to take it.

Getting out of the water was much more difficult than getting in was. The vicar struggled to keep himself and the sack above the water. He looked up to Sean, who was stood on the verge of the water, where liquid met soil. 'Take it!' he yelled, tossing the bag to his boyfriend.

Sean caught it, almost toppling over into the water, but managing to fall back onto the bank.

Billy clutched onto a rock that was standing amongst the rushing water quite calmly. Getting his breath back, the vicar looked at how far he was from the bank. It wasn't too far and if he could make it to that rock there...

He missed.

He smacked into another rock and soon grabbed onto it.

In a whirl of rushed thought, he leapt towards the bank and to Sean's out-stretched hand.

Their fingertips grazed each other.

And then twisted to hold onto each other.

Pulling as hard as he could, Sean dragged Billy from the river to his arms.

Breathing heavily, they held onto each other for dear life. Then scrambled up the bank, sack in tow.

They sat on the grass, bag in front of them.'What do you think is in there?' Sean said. 'Better be worth it, after you risked your life to get it.'

Billy looked at the barman and laughed. 'Only one way to find out.' And with that, he leant forward and released the rope from around the neck of the bag.

It fell away into a flat cloth, revealing some trembling, mewling...

'Oh, my God,' Sean gaped.

'How could you do that?' Billy whispered, reaching out to one of the velvety ears.

'Puppies...'

They were cute little beggars too, all snub noses and tiny paws.

'What kind of dogs are they?' the barman said, reaching towards a white pup with brindle-brown patches. The dog sniffed his fingertips and chewed gently on them. The vicar smiled at the way the other's face lit up.

Turning back to the puppies, he took a thoughtful breath. He did the same as Sean and approached a tan pup with sparkling blue eyes and a white line on his head. 'They're American Pit Bulls,' he said, with a sudden realization.

'Really?' the barman gaped, now having a lap full of two pups, one a chocolate brown and the other the white one he had been stroking before. 'That's not what I expected at all. I was expecting all teeth and aggression, but... they're so cute and friendly.'

Billy nodded. 'Pit Bulls are,' he said, 'like the Staffordshire Bull Terrier, they're loyal and kind and playful. They don't deserve the bad reputation they get, at all.' He looked down at a slate grey pup gnawing on his trouser leg. He laughed. 'That's about as much aggression we'll get from these guys.'

'I'm really starting to want to keep one,' Sean said.

'Just one?' the vicar asked.

'With regret.'

'This tan lad is cute,' Billy said, fondling the ears of him.

Sean smiled and reached over to let the pup sniff his hand. The dog immediately licked the barman's fingers and nosed his palm. 'Yeah, he is.'

'Let's take this lot home and give them something to eat and drink before we start to call anyone to pick them up.'

With some difficulty, carrying two each, they carried the pups back to a hotel bar. The man inside was kind enough to let them have use of the phone, as long as the dogs were kept outside. Sean sat with them, while Billy called a taxi.

* * *

Back home, Sean filled a bowl with water, while Billy filled another with tuna.

They had never seen hungrier dogs than when their litter of Pit Bulls leapt on the food and hovered it up. The bowl was licked clean in under two minutes. The water got much the same treatment.

Billy had rung the local RSPCA and told them that there was a litter of Pit Bull puppies in their care that they had rescued from being drowned. There was going to be a worker round in a couple of hours.

'I hope they get the all-clear,' Sean said, sitting down on the sofa next his boyfriend.

'Yeah, it would be a waste if they were put down,' the vicar replied, wrapping his arm around the barman's shoulders, who buried his head in the other's chest.

They let the pups wander around as they pleased. The tan male decided to jump up onto the sofa and climb into the space between the two men.

'Sailor,' Sean said.

'Eh?'

'That's what we should call him,' the barman responded, 'Sailor.'

Billy nodded. 'You know what? I like it.'

* * *

The RSPCA worker arrived half an hour after a name had been decided on for Sailor. She inspected Billy and Sean's house and deemed it suitable for a dog to live a good, happy life. She informed them about available behaviour classes that they could go to if they thought that would be the best option for them and told them that there didn't need to be a constant person in the house for Sailor to be with, but it would be advisable to not leave him on his own for lengthy periods of time.

'I can ask for halved hours in the pub,' Sean said.

'And I can do the same with my church,' Billy added.

'Good, you seem capable of looking after Sailor, so there are no worries there,' Sandra, the RSPCA woman said, 'and these puppies seem to have the most wonderful temperament, which will be vital if they are to find a home. A lot of people are put off by their breed, but they're lovely animals.'

Both men nodded in agreement.

'I can put the other three in a carrier box and take them now, if you like,' she said.

'I think that would be best, yeah,' Sean said.

'Don't want you getting too attached,' Billy said, kissing the barman's cheek and grinning. 'Also, if there's any news about them, could you ring and tell us? We'd like to know.'

'Of course. If you have a number that I can ring?'

Billy quickly jotted down both his and Sean's mobile numbers and the home number, labelling each as such. Sandra quickly popped them in her phone. 'Right, I'll take these little cuties then and ring if anything happens to them,' she said, standing up.

Billy and Sean stood up from the sofa and helped gather Sailor's siblings up and carry them out to the car outside, where Sandra put them in a pet box gently.

'Bye, little guys,' Sean said, kissing the top of the white, brown-patched pup's head.

'Stop it,' the vicar said, 'you'll make me start bawling.' He kissed the head of the grey pup, nonetheless.

Sandra smiled. 'I wish you two all the best,' she said, 'both with Sailor and your relationship. I know it when I see a good match.' And with a last grin at them, she got in the car and drove off.

The vicar and the barman smiled at each other and went back inside. Where they were met with the sight of Sailor with his forepaws on the back of the sofa and his back ones on the arm of it, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Sean grinned and cupped the pup's face, putting his nose to the dog's. Sailor wiggled and licked the barman's nose. 'Are you learning new tricks, eh?' the man giggled, 'are you gonna be a circus dog?'

The vicar smiled and sat on the sofa. He reached up and tickled Sailor's belly. 'Clever boy.'

'Shall we take him to behaviour classes?' Sean asked.

'I think that would be best, plus he can be socialised and get used to being around other dogs.'

'I'll ring the vet's in the morning, so he can go and be checked out, yeah?'

Billy nodded. 'I'll take the day off so I'm available,' he said.

'This has been an extraordinary day,' the barman sat, sitting next to his boyfriend on the sofa.

Sailor jumped onto Billy's lap and licked his fingertips, tail wagging.

'What are you talking about?' the vicar said, laughing gently, 'today was just an ordinary day.'

**Author's Note:**

> A few days after writing and posting this, I looked more deeply into the BSL law in England. Apparently, pit bulls are banned over here, so Billy and Sean are in deep doggy doo-doo. I'm too lazy to change the breed, so do what you like.


End file.
